


Different Lives

by Cakesandwaffles



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesandwaffles/pseuds/Cakesandwaffles
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt about two students who meet while waiting to meet the vice principal
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Different Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



Corin sighed as he sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair outside the vice principal's office. He knew what the vice principal wanted to talk about, it was quite obvious considering his expertise with the sound and lights board in the auditorium and the upcoming presentation. Corin looked at the clock on the wall next to him, noticing that 3rd period was almost over. Breathing another sigh, Corin looked up as the door to the office opened. Instead of the vice principal, it was another student being led into the room by a very angry woodshop teacher. The teen sat next to Corin with a very self-satisfied grin on his face. The teacher left the area with an angry huff.

The teen looked over at Corin, and with no hesitation, asked: “What are you in for?” Corin blinked at the teen and responded.

“Oh, they just want to know if it’s cool with me if I miss my classes tomorrow to run sound and lights for a presentation in the auditorium. What are you in for?” The student’s smile grew even bigger with pride. 

“I stabbed my brother Paz with a screwdriver.” Corin blinked.

“We lead very different lives,” the teen blinked, laughed, and agreed. 

There was a long standing silence after that. Corin looked at the clock again, only five minutes had passed. Not soon after checking the clock, the door to the vice principal’s office opened and a male voice called out his name.

“Corin Valentis, please enter.” Corin stood up and walked into the room, glancing back at the other student. Their eyes met and didn’t part until the door frame came into view.

~~~~~~~~~

Vice principal Davarax opened the door and called out the name of the other student.

“Din Djarin! Get in here and tell me what possessed you to stab your brother!” As Corin and Din passed each other, Corin felt something slip into his hand as Din winked at him. An exasperated sigh came from the vice principal as he shut the door.

Corin looked at his hand to see a folded piece of notebook paper. Opening the paper revealed a phone number with a cheeky note. As Corin read it, his face lit up with a fierce blush. Trying to push it down, he cleared his throat and started to head to class, putting the note in his pocket, thinking that maybe, he wouldn't mind if they lead their different lives together. Yes, Corin would be just fine with that, as long as Din didn’t put himself in jail for physical assault. 


End file.
